36 heures pour vivre
by fan2jess
Summary: La coéquipière de steve a été empoisonnée. Par qui? et comment trouver l'antidote...


Cette histoire est une fiction basée d'après les épisodes de « Diagnostic meurtre ». Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Meghan Walsh et Sam Robertson) et sont la propriété de Fred Silvermann et Dean Hargrove (encore que j'aimerai bien que Jesse Travis soit ma propriété mais bon, je me fais une raison, ce ne sera jamais le cas vu d'ailleurs qu'il n'existe pas !…)

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé ne serait que le résultat du hasard.

Il n'y a aucun but lucratif à la rédaction de ces fictionsécrites juste pour le plaisir des fans ou juste pour le plaisir de se foutre de la gueule de l'auteur…

Then….Enjoy…

Résumé.

Après avoir perdu connaissance, Meghan est emmenée à l'hôpital où après quelques examens, Mark et Amanda découvrent qu'elle a été empoisonnée. Il leur reste 36 heures pour trouver l'empoisonneur et l'antidote.

Steve et Meghan sortent de l'ascenseur du community Hopistal. Mark passe à ce moment….

Steve: salut papa..

Mark lui répond en souriant: hey…salut Steve…

Steve: dis donc, qu'est ce que tu penserais de la mort subite apparemment par une crise cardiaque d'un homme que son fils déteste ouvertement, lequel fils hériterait de 20 millions de dollars au décès de son père?

Mark: je penserais que la crise cardiaque pourrait bien n'être Qu'une cause apparente…

Steve: mouais…on est bien d'accord…Amanda est en train de s'occuper de l'autopsie…

Le téléphone de Meghan sonne. Elle fouille dans son sac pour répondre.

Meghan: Aïe…

Steve et Mark la regardent.

Meghan: Il devait y avoir une épingle à cheveux ou un truc comme ça dans mon sac….

Elle répond à son téléphone: Walsh. Oui Sam…ho elle est là…très bien attend moi, j'arrive.

Meghan (à Steve): tu n'as qu'à attendre ici les résultats d'autopsie, Sam me dit que la gouvernante Carol Holmes vient d'arriver sur les lieux…Je pense qu'on devrait l'interroger…Je m'en charge avec Robertson, on se retrouve ici après.

Steve: d'accord.

En partant, Meghan croise Jesse.

Jesse: bonjour… et au revoir…

Prise dans son élan, Meghan n'avait même pas vu le jeune homme. Elle se retourne et lui sourit tout en continuant à marcher à reculons.

Meghan: ho salut Jess…je repasse tout à l'heure…

Jesse: hé bien à toute à l'heure alors…..

Scène suivante

L'inspecteur Sam Robertson commence à prendre la déposition de Carol pendant que Meghan jette un œil à la pièce à la recherche de preuves potentielles. Soudain, la jeune femme semble prise d'un vertige et s'accroche à la commode qui se trouve devant elle.

Robertson, voyant son malaise, s'inquiète de l'état de sa collègue.

Robertson: hey, Meghan, est ce que ça va?

Meghan: Sam, je crois que je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Mais alors qu'elle se retourne pour s'éloigner, le vertige se fait plus intense et la jeune femme perd connaissance.

Robertson: Meghan, hey, Meghan, réponds moi…

Lentement, Meghan revient à elle et répond à son collègue qui la regarde d'un air inquiet:

Meghan: Ca va…Ca va… je suis désolée Sam…Ce n'est rien…je suis un peu surmenée en ce moment.

Robertson: je vais te conduire à l'hôpital.

Meghan: non, c'est ridicule. Je vais bien…

Robertson: ne discute pas, on y va. De toutes façons, Steve est là bas. Il attend les résultats de l'autopsie…Est ce que tu peux marcher…

Meghan: Mais oui, tout va bien…

Elle se relève mais à peine debout elle vacille à nouveau. Sam la soutient.

Robertson: ouais…pas si bien que ça on dirait…

Scène suivante;

Arrivés à l'hôpital.

Robertson et Meghan vont à la rencontre de Steve qui se trouve en compagnie de Mark , Amanda et jesse.

Steve: ha vous voilà? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur place?

Meghan: pas vraiment, nous avons interrogé Carol Holmes mais ça n'a pas donné grand chose. Est ce que l'autopsie a révélé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Steve: Selon toute vraisemblance on était sur la bonne piste, il a bien été assassiné et je parierais sur le fils.

Robertson: Meghan, il faut que tu voies un médecin…

Meghan (ironique): c'est parfait Robertson, j'en vois trois en ce moment même.

Jesse: pourquoi faut-il que tu voies un médecin, quelque chose ne va pas?

Meghan: oh, ce n'est rien…Je t'en prie Sam laisse tomber…

Steve: laisse tomber quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?

Robertson: Elle a perdu connaissance tout à l'heure.

Jesse: Que s'est -il passé? Viens par là, Laisse moi t'examiner ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Mais alors qu'il s'approche d'elle, Meghan se met à rire..

Meghan: bas les pattes Travis…Je vais très bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment….en fait mon coéquipier m'épuise, c'est tout…

Bonça suffit avec cette histoire, je me sens assez ridicule comme ça alors n'en rajoutez pas d'accord.? Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce rapport d'autopsie…

Elle s'éloigne et quitte la pièce. Mais ses amis ne sont pas convaincus. Sa pâleur et ses traits tirés n'ont échappé à personne.

Mais alors qu'elle lit le rapport, elle sent soudain son vertige reprendre le dessus et en quelques secondes, elle s'affaisse à nouveau sur le sol.

C'est alors qu'une infirmière entre dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit la jeune femme sans connaissance, elle se précipite dehors pour appeler de l'aide.

Infirmière: docteur Sloan, venez vite.

Mark arrive alors rapidement, suivi par Jesse et Amanda.

En découvrant Meghan inanimée, ils se précipitent vers elle.

Mark : Meghan, hey, est ce que tu m'entends? Réveille toi ...

Meghan reprend connaissance et semble très faible…

Meghan: ho, je suis désolée…je me sens tellement stupide.

Jesse: Cette fois tu obéis. on va faire quelques examens.

Meghan: Mais…

Amandaça suffit Meghan, essaie d'être un peu raisonnable pour une fois. ..

Scène suivante.

Jesse entre dans le bureau d'Amanda.

Jesse: Amanda, est ce que vous avez les résultats des analyses de Meg?

Amanda est justement en train de les observer..

Amanda: hé bien… c'est ce que je suis en train de …oh mon Dieu..

Jesse: qu'est ce qu'il y a? est ce que c'est grave?

Amanda: mais…je ne comprends pas…c'est impossible…

Jesse: quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a enfin?

Mark entre dans la pièce à ce moment là…

Mark: oh bon sang, cette journée n'en finit pas…qu'est ce qu'il y a les enfants, vous en faites une tête.

Amanda: Mark, voulez vous jeter un œil à ces analyses, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas…

Jesse (lui arrachant le papier des mains): moi d'abord, j'ai assez attendu comme ça… (puis découvrant les résultats) mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Amanda: c'est justement ce que je voulais demander à Mark…Bien que je craigne de connaître déjà la réponse…

Mark (après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil sur la feuille de résultats): Cette personne a été empoisonnée, c'est certain…Apparemment c'est une toxine de synthèse et elle a l'air très virulente…je dirais qu'à ce rythme, il reste environ 36 à 40 heures avant un arrêt cardiaque…

(relevant la tête en interrogeant du regard les deux médecins) Oh, non…ne me dites pas que ce sont les résultats de la petite Meghan?

Amanda: j'ai bien peur que si…

Jesse: Mark….elle ne va pas mourir n'est ce pas, s'il vous plaît, dites moi qu'elle ne va pas mourir?

Mark: Jess tu es médecin…tu sais tout comme moi que c'est le genre de promesse qu'on ne peut jamais faire…Mais nous allons tout faire pour que ça ne soit pas le cas…ça en tous cas, je te le promets…

Scène suivante.

Meghan est assise sur un lit des urgences. Elle est en compagnie de Steve.

Meghan: si tu savais comme je me sens ridicule…Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Je suis simplement fatiguée en ce moment…

Elle se lève.

Meghan: ho, et puis ça suffit, j'en ai assez…je ne vais pas passer des heures ici juste parce que j'ai besoin de vacances…

Steve: non non non…tu n'iras nulle part Meg, pas tant que tu n'auras pas les résultats de ces analyses… je suis sûr que c'est sans doute toi qui as raison mais il faut en être certain.

Alors qu'il prononce ces paroles, Mark et Jesse entrent dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé.

Steve: alors, que disent ces examens, est ce que c'est vrai? je surmène ma coéquipière?

Mais Mark garde son air grave.

Steve: papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a? est ce que c'est grave?

Mark: je le crains Steve…

Meghan: qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Qu'est ce que j'ai? (puis d'un ton angoissé) Jesse?

Jesse: on a trouvé une toxine dans ton sang. Une toxine d'origine chimique que quelqu'un t'as probablement injecté à ton insu. D'après Amanda, cette toxine se multiplie jusqu'à ralentir le rythme cardiaque, ce qui a provoqué ces évanouissements….

Steve: est ce que c'est une sorte de poison?

Mark: c'est exactement ça Steve… la seule solution est de trouver rapidement l'antidote…

Meghan: Mais je n'ai pas pu être empoisonnée, vous devez vous tromper…je m'en serais aperçue…

Mark: une quantité assez infime de cette toxine est suffisante pour infecter tous l'organisme parce qu'elle est très virulente et qu'elle se multiplie très rapidement. Quelqu'un a peutêtre simplement placé une toute petite aiguille dans ta veste par exemple…Tu ne te souviens pas avoir ressenti un espèce de tout petit picotement? Tout à l'heure, quand tu cherchais ton téléphone, tu as parlé d'une épingle à cheveux.

Meghan: Oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose m'a piqué au fond de mon sac. ….Mais…que va t-il se passer alors?

Jesse: Il faut qu'on trouver l'antidote. Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'on mette la main sur celui qui l'a synthétisé, donc sur celui qui a voulu te tuer…

Meghan: et..; que se passera t-il si on ne le trouve pas?

Mark: les ralentissements du rythme cardiaque finiront par entraîner un coma et…

Meghan: et quoi? Je vais mourir, c'est ça? Oh mon Dieu, docteur Sloan, est ce que je vais mourir?

Jesse: non… non…;ça n'arrivera pas. On va trouver cet antidote, n'est ce pas Mark?

Mark: oui, on va le trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas Meghan. La première chose à faire est de retrouver la piste de celui qui t'as injecté ça et ensuite, nous aurons l'antidote.

Steve: papa, de combien de temps est ce que nous disposons?

Mark: d'après Amanda, la situation pourrait devenir critique d'ici 36 heures…

Steve: 36 heures? Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre…Je vais au commissariat jeter un œil aux dossiers dont tu t'es occupée et qui pourraient être susceptibles de vouloir se venger.

Meghan: je viens avec toi.

Jesse: je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée Meg, je te rappelle que ton organisme est en train de lutter contre une toxine mortelle. Tu devrais rester ici.

Mark: Jesse a raison.

Meghan: Cela n'apportera rien de plus de rester ici, et je suis la seule à savoir précisément qui est susceptible de vouloir me tuer.

Steve: papa, elle a peutêtre raison…Ca ira sans doute plus vite si Meg m'aide.

Mark: Peutêtre...

Jesse: Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous, s'il se passe quelque chose, je serais sur place.

Ils s'apprêtent à sortir.

Jesse: Meghan?

Meghan se retourne.

Jesse: je crois vraiment que tu devrais rester à l 'hôpital…

Meghan revient vers lui.

Meghan: Jesse, le temps joue contre moi, il vaut mieux que j'aide Steve…Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir…

Elle lui sourit ; Ils sortent.

Steve, Mark, Meghan et Jesse sont en train d'étudier les dossiers traités par la jeune femme. Ils se trouvent chez les Sloan. Pendant ce temps, Amanda étudie au labo pour trouver l'antidote.

Alors qu'ils sont tous concentrés sur leurs documents, Meghan, qui se sent de plus en plus mal, ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

Mark: Tu as froid? Steve, donne lui une couverture, tu veux?

Meghan: non, Mark, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Steve lui met une couverture sur les épaules et passe sa main sur son visage.

Steve: tu plaisantes…papa, elle est brûlante de fièvre, il faut la ramener à l'hôpital.

Jesse se lève et à son tour passe sa main sur le visage de Meghan.

Jesse: La fièvre est due au fait que ton organisme se bat contre cette toxine. Je crois que tu serais mieux à l'hôpital…

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonne. Steve va répondre. C'est Robertson. Il explique à Steve que les recherches n'ont rien donné pour le moment.

Steve: alors pourquoi est ce que tu perds ton temps à m'appeler? Continues bon sang, il faut trouver, quelque soit les moyens il faut trouver, est ce que c'est clair?

Il raccroche.

Meghan (sarcastique): tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à Sam, c'est sans doute avec lui que tu devras travailler si…

Jesse: si quoi? Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend Meg? On va trouver cet antidote, tu m'entends?

Meghan: ho Jess, je t'en prie, sois un peu réaliste….Ca fait des heures qu'on cherche et on n'a pas trouvé le moindre petit élément, Aucune piste n'a mené à rien. Et même si on le trouvait, rien ne dit que ça nous mènerait à l'antidote…Je vais mourir et tu le sais…

Jesseça suffit, tais toi, je t'interdis de dire ça…

Mark: Meghan, calme toi, je t'en prie….

Meghan: Jesse, tu es médecin, tu sais bien ce qu'il en est…C'est toi même qui l'a dit: c'est une toxine mortelle et on a aucun antidote. Alors regarde moi et dis le oui, Meghan, tu vas mourir…!

Jesse: je t'interdis de baisser les bras, je te l'interdis .

Soudain, Meghan se met à trembler violemment, tout son corps se raidit en gestes saccadés et elle s'affaisse sur le sol.

Steve: Meghan…qu'est ce qu'elle a? papa?

Mark se précipite vers sa trousse tout en répondant à son fils.

Mark: elle convulse…c'est la fièvre qui provoque ça…Tiens bien son bras...

Le médecin fait une piqûre à la jeune femme et celle ci cesse peu à peu de trembler.

Steve: c'est fini , c'est finiça va aller maintenant…

Mark en tapotant la joue de Meghan: Meghan, tu m'entend? Réveille toi, tout va bien maintenant…

Alors que Meghan reprend doucement conscience, elle murmure:

Meghan: je vous en prie docteur Sloan, laissez moi continuer à chercher…

Puis saisissant la main de Jesse: je ne veux pas baisser les bras…c'est toi qui a raison Jesse….on va gagner.

Jesse: oui, on va gagner, tu as ma parole.

Scène suivante:

Toujours chez les Sloan.

Un peu plus tard.

Steve: j'en ai un. Pete Johnson. Il est sorti il y a quelques semaines. Bonne conduite….

Meghan: Mais c'est une affaire qui date de l'époque où je travaillais à New York. Ca fait un bail…

Steve; En général, ce genre d'individus a plutôt bonne mémoire…Tu peux nous en dire plus sur lui?

Meghan: C'est…oui…mais oui bien sûr…ho bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé avant…Pete Johnson était un médecin. On l'avait bouclé pour un trafic d'organes et est même allé jusqu'à assassiner plusieurs personnes dont il jugeait la moralité douteuse pour pouvoir sauver d'autres vies. Un vrai cinglé.

Mark: mais la question maintenant c'est comment peut-on le retrouver?

Steve; je vais déjà donner sa fiche de signalement dans tous nos services…Et puis il pourrait aussi prendre contact avec Meghan, je ne sais pas moi, pour savourer sa victoire ou quelque chose comme ça…

Meghan: tu as raison, je pense qu'il pourrait bien faire ce genre de choses…Cela dit, la moitié du temps qu'il me reste est déjà passé, et il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté….peutêtre qu'il ne le fera pas….

Steve: (en composant un numéro de téléphone): mais peutêtre aussi qu'il l'a déjà fait…(il tend le combiné à Meghan): interroge ton répondeur…

En entendant les messages Meghan met le haut parleur:

Voix très calme et posée: je respecte toujours mes promesses inspecteur Walsh…La patience est mon point fort. Toutes ces années que j'ai passées en prison grâce à vous m'ont permis de beaucoup réfléchir, de travailler, et de mettre au point un poison suffisamment virulent pour qu'il vous tue mais aussi suffisamment lent pour que vous ayez le temps de découvrir que c'était moi qui en était à l'origine. L'angoisse qui doit être la votre en ce moment me remplit d'une joie profonde…Je gagne toujours inspecteur Walsh…Vous le saurez maintenant. Rendez vous en enfer, espèce de sale flic…

En entendant ces paroles, Meghan ne peut retenir un regard d'angoisse.

Steve: hey, Meghan, il ne va pas gagner cette fois…on va l'avoir. C'est déjà toi qui avait gagné la première fois…

Mark; et tu gagneras encore cette fois… Steve, il doit bien être possible de localiser cet appel d'une façon ou d'une autre?

Steve: Oui, je contacte le service compétent.

Meghan: je suis sure qu'il est bien trop malin pour que ça soit possible.

Steve: il est cinglé Meg…il fonctionne à l'instinct. Et puis il est médecin, pas technicien. Il ne doit pas savoir comment tout ça fonctionne…Écoute moi, je veux que tu rentres avec mon père et Jesse à l'hôpital, c'est plus raisonnable. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller vérifier tout ça.

Meghan: D'accord…tu nous appelles dès que tu as du nouveau?

Steve: bien sûr que je le ferais…A tout à l'heure.

Scène suivante:

Meghan est assise sur un lit du communnity hospital. Elle est en compagnie d'Amanda et de Jesse.

Amanda: Je suis désolée Meghan. Sans aucune indication, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour trouver l'antidote.

Meghan: Il a bien réfléchit à tout ça…Tu parles…quel cinglé !

Jesse: comment tu te sens?

Meghan: j'en sais rien…c'est un peu comme si il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Comme si je menais une enquête mais que ce n'était pas moi la victime. Je me sens fiévreuse, j'ai du mal à respirer mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est moi qui vais mourir dans quelques heures…

Jesse: c'est parce que tu ne vas pas mourir…

Amanda: Il faut faire confiance à Steve.

Steve: en entrant dans la pièce: oui, il faut toujours faire confiance à Steve.

Meghan: Steve? Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé?

Steve tu ne devineras jamais qui est dans nos murs en ce moment même?

Meghan: tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aux devinettes Sloan.

Steve: Mike Johnson, le frère de Pete.

Meghan: L'infirmier? Il est dehors lui aussi?

Steve: Non il est toujours en détention. Mais il connaissait les plans de son frère, ils communiquaient par lettre et c'est ensemble qu'ils ont mis la formule au point.

Meghan: ce qui veut dire qu'il connaît aussi celle de l'antidote…

Steve: …que j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer en lui faisant entrevoir qu'il finirait sur la chaise électrique pour complicité du meurtre d'un officier de police.

Il tend un dossier à Amanda: si ce n'est pas assez explicite, il pourra t'en dire plus au téléphone…

Amanda: je pense que ça devrait aller…

Stve: combien de temps il te faut?

Amanda: environ quatre heures…

Jesse: mais ça risque d'être…

Meghan: trop tard…On verra bien, j'ai fait confiance à Steve, maintenant, je fais confiance à Amanda ! De toutes façons, j'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Steve: il y a autre chose… je sais aussi où se planque Pete Johnson. Je vais l'interpeller.

Meghan: laisse moi venir avec toi, s'il te plait…

Steve: Meghan !

Meghan: je ne veux pas rester ici à attendre de savoir si je vais mourir ou pas….Je te laisserai faire, je t'attendrais même dans la voiture si tu veux…comme une petite stagiaire…

Steve ne peut réprimer un sourire..

Steve (ironique): tu parles d'une stagiaire ! Il y a des fois où je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas vraiment travailler avec Robertson !

Scène suivante:

Des voitures de police arrivent en trombe devant un motel. Plusieurs policiers dont Steve et Meghan investissent les lieux et se retrouvent dans le couloir devant une chambre, prêts à intervenir.

A l'intérieur, un type regarde la télé.

A l'extèrieur, Steve fait quelques signes à certains de ses collègues et jette un œil à Meghan qui se tient en retrait. Adossée au mur, elle semble se sentir assez mal, elle transpire et paraît respirer difficilement.

Steve donne alors l'ordre d'entrer.

Un flic: Police ouvrez…

Et tout en disant cela, les policiers investissent la chambre. Johnson tente alors de s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais Steve le rattrape et le plaque au sol violemment. Alors que Johnson est à terre, il lui assène plusieurs coups de poings, comme fou de rage…

Un policier: Steve arrête…Arrête bon sang…

Steve regarde Meghan qui les a rejoints, puis regarde Johnson qui a un espèce de sourire sur les lèvres:

Steve: Regarde là bien Johnson…J'espère pour toi qu'elle va s'en sortir parce que sinon, tu devras vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience mais crois moiça ne durera pas: si elle meurt, je te descends…est ce que c'est clair?

Johnson: je suis mort de trouille inspecteur…

Il a toujours son sourire narquois sur les lèvres…

Le téléphone de Steve sonne. Il répond assez violemment tandis que Johnson est emmené par des agents.

Steve: Steve Sloan… papa, est ce que vous avez du nouveau.? Dieu merci, on arrive tout de suite.

Steve (à meghan): on l'a…Amanda a réussi à synthétiser l'antidote à partir des indications du frère de Johnson, on va retourner tout de suite à l'hôpital.

Meghan: je ne sais pas si je vais arriver jusque là…Je n'en peux plus Steve…

Epuisée, la jeune femme s'effondre dans les bras de son coéquipier. Celui ci la prend dans ses bras et la transporte tremblante et quasiment inconsciente dans la voiture.

Il démarre en trombe.

Steveça va aller maintenant Meg. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Je t'en prie encore un petit effort ma puce.

Mais Meghan est de plus en plus faible. La voix de Steve lui paraît de plus en plus lointaine.

Meghan: je suis si fatiguée…

Steve: non…. Reste avec moi Meg, reste avec moi…Parle moi, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes….Meghan?…

Meghan(faiblement): tu…tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu Steve. Tu m'as aidée à grandir et ...

Steve: oh, non…ne fais pas ça Meghan…je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire……ne me dis pas adieu, je te l'interdis tu m'entends…tu n'as pas le droit…tu vas t'en sortir…

Il la secoue. Meghan?…réveille toi bon sang….Parle moi encore…tu vas t'en tirer ma puce, promets le moi, s'il te plait…Meghan?

Meghan semble reprendre brièvement conscience mais elle ne reconnaît pas Steve.

Meghan: Jesse….Jesse…Aide moi…s'il te plait….Jesse, ….je t'aime…

Steve: oui, tu vas lui dire ça …ça va aller…Il faut que tu tiennes Meg, il faut que tu le lui dise…tu ne peux pas lui faire ça….tu ne peux pas nous faire ça…Meggie réponds moi bon sang…

Mais Meghan a sombré dans un coma trop profond pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Enfin arrivé à l'hôpital communautaire, Steve prend dans ses bras sa coéquipière complètement inconsciente et la transporte à l'intérieur.

Steve (en pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital): Aidez moi…S'il vous plait…vite…

Prévenus de leur arrivée, Mark, Jesse et Amanda s'affairent autour de la jeune femme.

Mark: il faut lui injecter l'antidote tout de suite.

Amanda s'éxécute..

Amanda: c'est fait Mark. Meghan, Meghan tu m'entends?.

Jesse: réveille toi Meghan. Il faut que tu te réveilles…Fais un effort.

Une infirmière: tension 5/2.

Mark: faites lui une ampoule d'adré. Dépêchez vous bon sang…

Une infirmière: docteur sloan, je n'ai plus de pouls…

Le bip de la machine devient continu.

Amanda: ho mon Dieu, le cœur s'est arrêté. Non, Meg, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est pas vrai…

Mark: commencez le massage.

Jesse commence le massage. Ils la choquent une première fois.

Amanda: aucune réaction, on passe à 300 joules attention.

Après le deuxième choc toujours infructueux. Mark et Amanda se regardent, désolés. Steve dans le fond de la pièce n'ose pas croire à la mort de son amie. Il regarde son père, incrédule.

Après une ou deux secondes d'un silence terrible, Jesse reprend les palettes.

Jesse (criant): noooon…non c'est pas vrai, Meghan, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas me faire ça….Je t'aime, est ce que ça ne représente rien pour toi?…tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends? tu n'as pas le droit…

Il reprend le massage sous le regard désolé de Mark et d'Amanda qui n'y croient plus…

Jesse: encore…on charge à 300...

Amanda: Jesse….

Mais juste après cet ultime choc, le bip reprend.

Amanda: oh mon Dieu. Elle revient…

Jesse a un sourire et même un rire de soulagement.

Jesse: je le savais……je le savais…Ca va aller maintenant…tu vas voir…ça va aller.

Les infirmières continuent à œuvrer autour de la jeune fille dont l'état finit par se stabiliser.

Scène suivante:

En salle de repos.

Mark: tu as eu raison d'y croire Jesse. Tu n'es pas seulement un médecin exceptionnel, tu es un ami exceptionnel. Tu lui a sauvé la vie…

Jesse: Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à faire ce métier…

Steve: est ce qu'elle est tirée d'affaire maintenant papa?

Mark: je le crois… L'antidote a déjà fait son effet. Le rythme cardiaque est normal et les analyses de sang montrent que la toxine régresse.

Amanda: oui, mais on ne sait pas si l'arrêt cardiaque aura des conséquences. Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant quelques minutes… On ne pourra être totalement rassuré que quand elle sera réveillée.

Jesse: je vais allez voir si tout va bien…excusez moi…

Le jeune homme sort.

Mark: sans son acharnement, Meghan ne serait plus parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est. J'avoue que j'ai vraiment cru un instant que…

Amanda: je l'ai cru aussi Mark. Mais Jesse a un lien avec elle que nous n'avons pas et qui l'a poussé à continuer. Dieu merci…

Steve (en souriant): Ce serait bien si finalement ces deux là pouvaient enfin se dire qu'ils s'aiment sans que l'un des deux soit inconscient…

Mark et Amanda rient.

Mark: oui je crois que ce serait une bonne chose effectivement.

Scène suivante.

Jesse entre dans la chambre de Meghan. Celle ci est toujours inconsciente. Il s'approche lentement et s'assoie sur le bord du lit.

Quelques heures semblent avoir passé.

Jesse sent que Meghan est en train de se réveiller.

Jesse: Hey, Meghan…Oui, continue c'est bien….Ouvre les yeux…Oh mon Dieu, je suis si heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

Meghan (avec effort): Jesse…est ce que l'antidote a fait effet?

Jesse: on dirait que oui…

Jesse se sent à la fois heureux et embarrassé. Il aimerait tant dire à Meghan qu'il a tremblé à l'idée de la perdre et qu'il l'aime plus que tout. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer…Il fait un petit sourire embarrassé (comme seul Jesse Travis sait les faire, il y en a de magnifiques exemples dans « meurtre par procuration » mais bien ailleurs également…, les admiratrices de Jess, vous voyez bien de quel sourire je veux parler !)

Meghan ressent la même chose que lui. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait peutêtre ne pas se réveiller, ses dernières pensées avaient été pour Jesse, elle avait tant regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir si longtemps joué à ce jeu stupide de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien entre eux.

Les deux jeunes gens se décident finalement à prendre la parole en même temps.

Jess et Meghan en même temps: Jesse

Meghan

Jesse: heum….excuses moi… je t'écoutes…

Meghan: non c'est…. …. Jesse…

Mais c'est le silence qui reprends le dessus…un silence pourtant lourd de sens. Ils se regardent et leurs visages se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent tout doucement. Ce contact les fait frissonner. Ils échangent un regard légèrement embarrassé et interrogateur qui demande »crois tu qu'on fasse une erreur » mais la réponse à cette question est si évidente et ils se sentent si irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre que leurs lèvres se rapprochent à nouveau et qu'ils s'abandonnent à un long baiser cette fois passionné, les yeux fermés.

C'est ce moment que choisissent pour entrer dans la chambre Mark, Amanda et Steve.

Mais les deux jeunes gens ne se rendent même pas compte que quelqu'un est entré.

Steve: hé bien je vois que tu vas mieux Walsh… Tu sais que c'est un syndrome très courant de tomber amoureuse de son médecin?

Meghan et Jesse, prenant enfin conscience qu'ils ne sont plus seuls, sont assez gênés de cette intrusion.

Jesse: hum….tout va bien. Il n'y a aucune séquelle apparemment.

Mark: oui, effectivement, je vois ça. Ma petite Meghan, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes heureux de te revoir parmi nous. Nous avons bien failli te perdre aujourd'hui.

Steve: Une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne veux pas de Robertson pour équipier…alors ne refais jamais ça..

Meghan: je te promets d'essayer … vous m'avez sauvé la vie, chacun d'entre vous…Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Amanda (riant): en tous cas, tu as déjà trouvé le moyen de remercier Jesse apparemment.

Scène suivante:

Au BBQ bobs.

Mark et quelques amis chantent une chanson.

Jesse et Meghan sont assis à une table et regardent les chanteurs en souriant d'un air un peu moqueur.

Au bar, Steve et Amanda font mine de se boucher les oreilles discrètement avec le même sourire moqueur. Jesse regarde Meghan en souriant et lui fait signe de sortir. Meghan se lève, Jesse lui prend la main et ils sortent en catimini du BBQ Bobs. Mark continue et termine sa chanson.

Fin de l'épisode…

NB: attention, avant de me prendre une remarque de fans assidus , je signale que la toute dernière scène est absolument et complètement pompée sur une scène de Rescue me, saison 6 DM. C'est pô bien de pomper mais je trouve que cette scène avait bien sa place dans la fan fiction et en plus, je trouve que Jesse est absolument craquant dans cette scène…Voilà….

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire (heu…sauf si ça casse trop!)


End file.
